The objectives of this project are to identify and describe environmental and host determinants of cancer in areas at high risk of cancer through the use of analytical epidemiologic techniques, particularly case-control studies of specific cancers. Completed during the year were analyses of a) kidney cancer in Minnesota, where ethnic factors, cigarette smoking, and (among women) high relative weight were associated with renal adenocarcinoma, and cigarette smoking was found to be the major cause of renal pelvis cancer; b) oral cancer among women in North Carolina, where, in addition to an increased risk associated with snuff use, an association with mouthwash use was observed and risk was inversely related to diets high in fruits and vegetables; and c) lung cancer in Pennsylvania, where increased risks were found among long-term steel workers and with residence in proximity to a zinc smelter. Interviewing continued for case-control studied of respiratory cancer in New Jersey and coastal Texas; lung, stomach, and pancreas cancers in Louisiana; bladder cancer in rural New England; and esophageal cancer in coastal South Carolina. Pilot studies were initiated in areas of China at high risk for lung and esophageal cancer and choriocarcinoma to test the feasibility of large-scale epidemiologic investigations.